Electrode
Electrode (エレクトロード, Erekuotorōdo) is an Electric-type Ball Pokémon that is the evolved form of Voltorb when leveling it up to level 28. Apperance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese) Electrode are round Pokémon with no arms or legs. They resemble an upside-down Poké Ball. For this reason, many Trainers try to pick them up in the Power Plant, mistaking them for an item. Whereas their pre-evolution resembles a conventional Poké Ball in both shape and color, Electrode have the colors reversed (the red being on the bottom and white on top), and have a mouth. Its height is 3'11" and weight is 146.8 lbs. Special Abilities The more electric energy Electrode consumes, the faster they moves. If agitated, they may randomly explode. Behavior Electrode tend to live in power plants where fresh electricity is being generated. As a result, these Pokémon often cause blackouts. Electrode explode in response to even the smallest stimulation. They are known to explode when bored just to entertain themselves. They are known by the nickname "Bomb Ball". Habitat Electrode live in power plants. They may occasionally be found in other buildings, where they provide power for operational purposes. They are also found on farms guarding the crops and fruit there, and are usually painted the same color as the fruits they guard. They are quite rare, but have been encountered in Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. Diet Electrode feeds off electricity in the atmosphere. It explodes when it eats too much electricity. Major appearances In What You Seed is What You Get, an Electrode that was painted like a watermelon was guarding a patch of Watmel Berries. Electrode's first major role was during The Underground Round Up. A town was over-populated with these Bomb-Ball Pokémon and a man named Poncho had a job of removing them. Other Minor appearances Electrode's first appearance was during The Flame Pokémon-athon. It was used in a Pokémon Race. An Electrode appeared in a flashback in Ditto's Mysterious Mansion. When Team Rocket Gang was trying to infiltrate Professor Oak's lab in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral, they fell into a pit of Electrode. In Pikachu's Vacation, an Electrode's explosion signaled the start of a swimming race between Ash's Squirtle and a Marill. An Electrode was part of an exhibition in Flower Power. Multiple Electrode were used as security measures for an electric company in Current Events. An Electrode appeared in Beauty and the Breeder where it participated in a Pokémon beauty contest. An Electrode also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest and Pokémon Heroes. Several Electrode were among the Electric-type Pokémon that were lured by the "Miracle Crystal" that Attila and Hun were using in The Legend of Thunder!. In Pearls are a Spoink's Best Friend, Spoink thought that an Electrode was a pearl. When the group tried to take it off its head, it exploded. Multiple Electrode appeared in Destiny Deoxys. In Pinch Healing!, Jessie unintentionally and indirectly caused an Electrode to fall and explode on a bus that a Poké-sitter was driving. Two Electrode made brief cameo appearances in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. An Electrode under the ownership of the Navel Island Gym Leader Danny appeared in Navel Maneuvers. It reappeared in a flashback in A Way Off Day Off and in another flashback in Hello, Pummelo!. Pokédex entry Electrode, Ball Pokémon. The evolved form of Voltorb. Highly concentrated electric energy causes this Pokémon to explode unpredictably. Also known as the Bomb-ball. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Mineral group Pokémon Category:Body style 01 Pokémon